


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 401

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [33]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 401 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 401 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 401

MAN  
He’s alive! We need a healer!

TRANSLATION  
 _En’s kiken! Osir gaf fisa in!_

ECHO  
Take the king to the embassy with the rest of our dead. Do it now.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lid haihefa-de gon bangeda seintaim kom ostof kom oso stedaun. Dula’m op nau._

ECHO  
Look around you! Skaikru did this to us! Because of them, Ontari, your rightful Commander, is dead! The imposter stole her Flame!

TRANSLATION  
 _Chek yu raun, you! Skaikru don dula’so daun! Ona’mo, Ontori, yo fousen Heda, stedaun! Neindropa-de don jak em Fleimon op!_

KANE  
No. Wanheda saved us. All of us. Grounder and Skaikru.

TRANSLATION  
 _No. Wanheda don kep oso klin. Oso ogeda. Kyongedon en Skaikru._

ECHO  
In the name of King Roan, as rightful caretakers of the throne of the Commanders, Polis is now under Azgeda rule.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ona tagon kom Haihefa Roun, kos’ir bilaik fousen opkepa kom haisidon kom Heda, Polis nau ste ona Azgeda hedplei._

ROCK LINE AMBASSADOR  
Like hell it is. Where’s your war chief, girl?

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom skafa, you. Weron kamp raun yu wormana, gada?_

ECHO  
Our war chief is dead…Ambassador. As a member of the Queen’s Guard, command of the army is mine until the King awakens.

TRANSLATION  
 _Osir wormana stedaun…Bandrona. Kos’a bilaik niron kom Haiplana Shilkru, hedplei gon fous-de laik ain kom taim Haihefa na stomba raun._

ROCK LINE AMBASSADOR  
If he awakens… Until a new Commander can ascend, Polis is to be ruled by the Ambassadors of the Coalition. If Azgeda intends to take it, then they must take it by force.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom taim em na stomba raun… Kom taim brana Heda na gyon op, Polis na ge hed op kom emo Bandrona kom Kongeda. Taim Azgeda mana teik em op, taim Azgeda mana teik em daun._

ECHO  
FOR AZGEDA!

TRANSLATION  
 _GON AZGEDA!_

GUARD  
Messenger from Skaikru.

TRANSLATION  
 _Testa kom Skaikru._

ICE NATION GUARD  
Hold! State your business!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hod op! Fis klin yu diyo!_

ECHO  
Take her to the embassy.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lid em gon bangeda._

ECHO  
And show him how Azgeda repays a favor to the bringer of the Key.

TRANSLATION  
 _En tich em op ha Azgeda na skwed hana op gon Klikalida._

ECHO  
Put her with the others.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik em gon moun-de._

ECHO  
How is he?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ha em lin?_

ICE NATION WARRIOR  
Skaikru is surrendering.

TRANSLATION  
 _Skaikru ste set daun._

ECHO  
Guard the King. The rest, on me. And bring him too.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shil Haihefa-de op. Ostof, ona ai. En lid em in seintaim._

ECHO  
HOLD!

TRANSLATION  
 _HOD OP!_

ECHO  
They were trying to kill the King! Check him!

TRANSLATION  
 _Emo don’s trana slip Haihefa daun! Chek em au!_

ECHO  
For my Queen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gon ai Haiplana._

ROAN  
Wait!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hod op!_

ECHO  
My King.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai Haihefa._

ECHO  
Roan, your people are hungry for you to lead them. Do so now as your mother would have. Kill Wanheda. Take her power. And rule over everything.

TRANSLATION  
 _Roun, yu kru ste thosti kom yu na hed emo op. Dula’m op nau bilaik yu nomon na don. Teik Wanheda au. Sis em uf op. En hed yu op ona ething._

ECHO  
Wanheda, as requested, my king. Shall I summon the war chiefs?

TRANSLATION  
 _Wanheda, kom yu seiso, ai haihefa. Ai na konge’mo wormana?_

CLARKE  
Praimfaya

TRANSLATION  
 _Praimfaya_

CROWD  
BLOOD MUST HAVE BLOOD! BLOOD MUST HAVE BLOOD! BLOOD MUST HAVE BLOOD!

TRANSLATION  
 _JUS DREIN JUS DAUN! JUS DREIN JUS DAUN! JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!_

DISSIDENT  
What blasphemy is this?!

TRANSLATION  
 _Kaina bandragen dison bilaik?!_

ROAN  
Not blasphemy. Order!

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou bandragen. Reinseden!_

CLARKE  
Stay strong.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ste yuj._


End file.
